The Colours of Roses
by min96
Summary: When a new student in class 2A has an unexpected connection to Kyoya, how will the rest of the host club react? And when the announcement is made how will their guest take the news that the cool host is off the market?
1. Intro

_Now before the story some tasks_

a. I don't own OHSHC, only my OC's, If you can't tell who's an OC read the manga, watch the anime, or read a fanfiction without OC's.

b. This is my first fanfiction, comments are appreciated and if nobody reviews, follows or favorites then this won't be continued.

c. I'm not American, I spell things differently, if something looks wrong run it through a UK-English dictionary first.

_Italic=English_

Introduction

The stiffness of the room grates on its occupant's nerves, the ticking of the grandfather clock in one corner, the rustle of cloth as the smaller of the rooms occupants shifts ever so slightly. The room seems too large, to open for her comfort.

A breath, then the tinkling of bells, hurried movement, "Kurogane speaking", the muffled sounds of excitement seep through the phone, "Ahh, Bunya-san, can I call you back later? ...No just that there are guests… yes of course… not really, Father wants me to… yes… alright, talk soon then, goodbye… yes of course Yumi-san… Yumi-chan… goodbye" the last statement was more final. The click of the phone being placed on the table between the occupants. "I apologise Ot…" the rest of the comment is lost in the noise of people entering the room.

"Well then, now that business is out of the way." The two teenagers stand to face the new entrants. "Jasmine, we have come to an agreement, though the date has been pushed back a little, and the people changed around." The short man chuckles, His taller, stiffer companion seems to snarl slightly, then one black eyebrow rises above gold rimmed rectangular glasses. He reaches up to adjust the lenses, turning to face the teenage boy who seems to reflect him perfectly.

"Well then, Son we have dinner plans."

The tall boy bows slightly. "Off course father, Miss Kurogane, Mr Kurogane"

Jasmine bows in return. "Ot…" The boy walks out before she can finish her farewell.

"Well then Jasmine, why don't you go find your mother and announce the good news. She will be so glad the arrangements will not go to waste after all." The short man Chuckles again, brushing his short dark brown hair back off his forehead the man waves the girl away.

"Yes father." Jasmine leans down to pocket her phone before walking out of the room slowly, as if attempting to not disturb a slumbering beast.

Jasmine speeds up slowly after the door closes behind her, as the hallway extends ahead of her she reaches a jog. As the stairs appear before her she slows only slightly, racing down the stairs and past the two departing guests. The two tall darkhaired men blink at the sight of the prim and proper business man's daughter racing past, the younger catches and glimpse of purple peaking trough the strawberry blond bun at the base of the girl's skull. A quirk of the eyebrow rising above oval lenses and a slight smile.

"Come"

"Yes Father" Descending faster to catch up the teen leaves the house, not glancing back at the large western style double front door.

* * *

Jasmine races out a door to the side of the foyer, now at a full run she doesn't slow as she approached a corner. Skidding, and using a handle bolted to the wall to swing herself around she continues at full pelt through the house. Slowing only when the dark carpet turns to grey stone.

"_Jasmine, don't run in the halls_" A tall pale woman steps out from behind a tall rose bush.

"_Sorry Mama_" Jasmine lowers her head, hiding icy blue eyes. The tall woman glares slightly, her own pale blue eyes flashing behind wisps of strawberry blond hair escaped from her utilitarian bob.

"_What has been agreed on?_"

"_They said yes._" The woman smiled.

"_Yuriko has always been persuasive. Well, do you like him better than the last one?"_

"_Yes Mama, he is better" _

"_So he doesn't smell like the last one, good." _The woman's eyes ice over as she glances out of the tall glass walls._ "Yes, good" _She wonders over the Hydrangea bush in the next isle.

"_Mama, may I go to my room?" _Jasmine asks hesitantly, her mother just waver her hand and wonders further into to green room. Jasmine turns and walks back into the main part of the house, walking at the same slow pace as before she passes the many western styled rooms back into the foyer and across to the more oriental side of the house.

Climbing a hidden stair case she ignores the sounds of servants disappearing into other rooms, attempting to obey her mother orders. Her mother did not like the idea of servants and had ordered them to stay out of sight of her and her daughter.

The Irish woman who had meet her Japanese husband holidaying in England, saw displaying wealth as abhorrent and invisible serving staff allowed her retain some sense of modesty. The result of their union had been educated in both halves of the house, to be both proper and polite in two vastly different, and yet shockingly similar cultures. The result was a polite but shy young lady who avoided the ostentatious and overly emotional.

The phone in her pocket chimes and Jasmine reaches down the touch the pocket of her skirt hesitantly. The sound unfamiliar as all her contacts had been given unique tones upon entry.

Reaching a door that seemed no more important than the ones around it Jasmine enters her bedroom from the servants entry, coming in to the back of the walk in robe rather than the small sitting room before her bedroom. Exiting the small room she dashes to her bed before falling flat onto her face. The phone chimes again, the same unfamiliar tone.

Reaching into her pocket Jasmine pulls out the blinking phone. Unlocking the device and opening the message app she looks at the two new messages. The first a contact sheet, the second a short request for silence. 'Please do not speak of our agreement at school, there will be an announcement later in the month. You will be moved to Class 2A, please do not make a fuss.'

A sigh and the tapping of keys. 'Off course, thank you for informing me of the move.' Then the app was closed and a new one opened, more keys tapped and a rustle as the phone was brought up to her ear. As the device rand she stopped before hurriedly lowering the phone and clicking the speaker option, placing the phone on the bed near her head Jasmine brings her hands to her face and starts fiddling with her hair.

After a click, "Jasmine-Chan!"

A smile spreads across jasmines mouth "Sorry for not being able to talk earlier Yumi-san"

"Chan, Jasmine-chan, call me Yumi-chan, anyway about the class project, can you still do the edging on the set piece or do you want some help?"

"Um, actually I'm being moved into class 2A so I may not be able to help after all, and Muraya-san may have to take my role..."

"WHAT? Why are you being moved?" rustling came from the phone.

"Father has just agreed to a business merger and as a result I am moving classes again, you know I was in 1B yes?"

"Yeah, you were moved to be with that gross ex-fiancé, what happened to him anyway? He hasn't been in class for weeks"

"His father was drawing funds from the company and so mine dissolved the arrangement and passed on the evidence to the police. His family has gone bankrupt so his mother withdrew him and they moved back to Korea, I have told you this before Yumi-san"

"Yumi-chan, just get over it already Jasmine-chan, your father won't find out if you say it over the phone"

"Sorry, but anyway, I will have to check when the move is to take place but I won't be able to help, can you call around and see who can take over?"

"Yeah, yeah, now that that's sorted, who do you know in 2A?"

"Nobody yet, but I knew no one in Class 2C when I moved either."

"I'll have to introduce you to Suoh-san then, come to the Club with me on Monday and I'll introduce you."

"Thank you Yumi, which club are you in again?"

"I'm not, silly, but he is, oh and Ootori-san"

"Ootori-san?" The nervous question wasn't noticed by the excitable Yumi

"Yeah, Ootori Kyoya and Suoh Tamaki"

"Oh, well I'll see you on Monday then."

"Uh-ha, Goodnight Jasmine-chan"

"Goodnight Yumi-san" Jasmine tapped the screen of the phone and sat up, letting her now lose hair fall to her waist and the purple tips to be seen.

A tap on the door to the sitting room made Jasmine pull her hair back into a pony-tail, hiding the end under her jacket. Once covered she walked over to the door.

"Yes?" The door was opened and Jasmine came face to face with her father.

"Jasmine, who were you talking to?"

"Bunya Yumi Father."

"Ah, well Erika err your mother has informed me that you will be moving class again."

"I will father?"

"Yes, the school just called her to inform her that it was requested that you enter 2A. You will move on Tuesday, you have classes Monday to inform you class mates."

"Yes father"

"Good, dinner will be in the English dining room tonight, be down in five minutes"

Jasmine nods. Her father smiles and leaves, closing the door to the hall behind him.

Jasmine begins to twist her hair back into a bun, hiding the dyed tips in the process.

With a sigh she heads back into the closet and trough the servants corridor.

Thank you for reading Min


	2. The Garden

Getting this out of the way

I don't own OHSHC, only my own OC's who you should know by now.

This is fast because it is the weekend, updates will be slower from now on

Chapter 1

The Garden

Ouran Academy was as always overly ostentatious on Monday morning as Jasmine stepped out of her mother's car. "_Enjoy your day_" Erica muttered, glaring at the wedding cake like building. She had never approved of the academy, much preferring the Christian boarding school Jasmine had attended in Middle school.

"_Yes mother" _Jasmine nodded. Opening the back door to take out her bag. "_You have the garden society meeting today yes?_" Erika blinked, her mouth opened to form an 'o'. "_I left a note for the servants to make some sort of snack to go with tea, you are meeting in the Japanese garden this week?_"

"_Yes, we are._" With a nod Jasmine closed the car door and stepped back. Watching as her mother drove off, at a slightly faster speed then when they had arrived.

"Jasmine-chan!" Yumi called from the stairs of the academy. "Hurry up, we have to talk to Kumiko-chan and Mai-chan"

"Eto-san and Yoshihara-san both eat lunch with us Yumi-san, we can talk to them then."

"But we have to tell them before you announce it the rest of the class, we can't let people like Chikanatsu-san find out before them!" Jasmine sighed and hurried up to the entrance to the large building.

"Kurogane-san, Bunya-san. Wait up!"

"Oh, Muraoka-san" Jasmine turned to look at the dark skinned boy.

"Shigeru-kun, call me Yumi-san already" Yumi stamped her foot on the marble entrance tile.

"Hehehe, Sorry Yumi-san" the boy stood there scratching the back of his head, bag tossed over one shoulder.

"Well hurry up!" Yumi grabbed Jasmines arm and started trotting towards their classroom.

"Hey!" Shigeru jogged up the stairs, taking them two at a time to catch up to the two girls. The three of them hurried through the halls of Ouran, towards the slightly less crowded second year hall.

Looking rather odd as a group, Kurogane Jasmine the shortest at only 5ft with tightly bound strawberry blond hair, tan skin and icy blue eyes, Bunya Yumi a more respectable 5ft6 with loose shoulder length black curls pale olive skin and dark brown eyes and Muraoka Shigeru with short curly black hair, dark skin and green eyes, looming at 6ft3. The last few members of the group Eto Kumiko and Yoshihara Mai stood waiting outside of their classroom. Both with long brown hair, pale skin and hazel eyes the cousins looked more like twins.

The five students huddled together on the other side of the hallway against the windows at Yumi's signal. "Jasmine-chan has an announcement" Yumi stage whispered, her characteristic grin more a grimace.

"Kurohane-san, what is it? Are you pregnant?" started Kumiko.

"Sick?" added Mai.

"Dying" they whispered together. Shugeru started to freak slightly.

"Eh? Kurogane-san, are you okay? Do you need to sit down?"

The cousins burst out laughing. Jasmine sighed "I'm fine Muraoka-san, I'm moving into class 2A tomorrow."

The cousins stopped laughing. The four friends looked at the fifth member of their group in shock. Having only known her a few months they were not going to miss her much, just that they were starting to settle on the idea that there were know five members of their little group and the idea of going back to just four was unsettling.

"Why?" Mai was more serious now, a frown rather than a smirk on the teens face.

"My father has made a business deal that means I will be moving into another class."

"Like when you moved into this one to be with 'the smelly one'?" Kumiko sniggered slightly.

Jasmine smiled at the nickname "Sort of."

"So, who's the lucky Guy?" Mai's smirk was back.

"That exact part of the deal isn't finalised so I don't know, you'll have to wait until the announcement." Jasmine clenched her hands at the lie, she hated lying.

"Not fair!" Yumi cried. "What if it's Suoh-kun?"

Mai and Kumiko gasped. Then burst into laughter. "Can you imagine, Kurogane-san and Suoh-san, oh she would hate him"

Shugeru chuckled. Yumi glared more. Opening her mouth the scold the two other girls they flinched when the bell rang. Jasmine bowed to the others and walked over to the door and then up to the teacher.

"Sensei, about my transfer?" She attempted to be polite to the over the top teacher.

"Yes of course, you must announce it to the class, best to do it now, oh I will miss you" The man leaned down to pat the shorter girl who bowed slightly and walked to the front of the class.

The man sighed before drifting to the front of the class and putting down the roll. The class fell silent at the sound of heavy book hitting the desk. "Now, Kurogane-kun has an announcement" he nodded to the girl.

"I am transferring to Class 2A as of tomorrow, I have enjoyed my time in this class, however short." Jasmine bowed and walked to her seat next to Yumi, how she met the girl in the first place. The class buzzed with whispers some louder than others.

"Well thank you Kurogane-kun, now on to the lesson first would…" Jasmine tuned out the rest of the introductory babble placing her bag on her desk she reached for her books, blinking when a note landed on her arm.

Unfolding the not reviled Chikanatsu-san's neat handwriting. 'Moved on to the next one huh? Whore' scrunching the paper Jasmine added it to the growing stack inside her desk. Finishing setting up for the class she ignored Yumi's worried glance and Chikanatsu's angry glare. Jasmine smiled at her friend and started taking notes as the teacher finally got into todays Literature lecture.

* * *

As classes finished for the day Jasmine collected her pile of notes and left them on the teacher's desk, Yumi looked on in curiosity as the teacher looked up at his student. "These have been passed to me during the last two months sensei, I thought they might interest you."

The teacher frowned and picked up the first note. His eyes widened and he glanced up sharply, Jasmine smiled slightly and walked out of the classroom, Yumi trotting to catch up.

"Jasmine-chan what was that?" Yumi puffed as she slowed to walk beside the smaller girl.

"Just finishing something, now you wanted to do something after school today?" Jasmine Smiled up at Yumi.

"Yes, come on then, let's go!" Yumi grinned and started to pull Jasmine up a flight of stairs and further into the main building.

The two girls hurried through the corridors before coming across an abandoned corridor. The 3rd Music room, the door was slightly ajar drew the gaze of the taller of the girls. The sounds of tea came from the room, and the smell of roses gained Jasmine's attention. Yumi beamed at her and nudged open the door to the cry of "Welcome, to the Ouran High School Host Club"

Jasmine blinked at the seven young men, well six young men and one first year of uncertain gender. All seven however were dressed in the Ouran boys uniform. Each holding a rose of a different colour.

The Blond in the middle smiled at Yumi, "Bunya-san, you brought a new guest"

Yumi giggled and nodded. "Suoh-san, this is Kurogane Jasmine, she will be moving into class 2A tomorrow. Jasmine smiled absently at Suoh, watching the other hosts. Glancing at the tall dark haired, lensed boy and the shorter brown haired student of uncertain gender.

"Well, welcome Kurogane-san, I am sure you will be welcomed into my class with open arms!" Suoh cried, throwing open his own arms in his joy at gaining a new class mate. Jasmine flinched away from his extravagance.

"Kurogane-san, do you want to sit with me and Takashi?" The young looking blond asked, enjoying almost being able to converse with a customer eye to eye.

"Well first we must introduce ourselves!" Suoh stepped forward while the smaller boy skipped back to the tallest of the boys.

"First the Hitachiins, Hikaru and Kaoru, the 'little devil types" The two ginger boys stepped forward with a wink, Jasmine noted how identical they were. "Next Morinozuka Takashi, the 'wild' type and Haninozuka Mitsukuni, the 'Loli-Shota' type." The tallest of the boys stood forward, the small blond boy on his shoulders. "Ootori Kyoya, the 'cool' type" The boy with glasses nodded towards the girls not looking directly at Jasmine. "Fujioka Haruhi, the 'natural' type." The student of uncertain gender smiled at Jasmine who smiled back, pushing Haruhi more into the box labelled 'girl' then before.

The tall blond boy stepped forward. "And lastly, me! Suoh Tamaki, the 'princely' type." He leaned forward with a white rose offered to the short girl who grimaced at the gesture. Turning to Yumi Jasmine opens her eyes wide.

"_Why, oh why Yumi, this is beyond obscene. Who on earth does he think he is?" _Jasmines voice rose as Yumi looked on in confusion. "_I cannot believe the depravity inherent in this room, oh Lord have mercy on me, this is too much." _Yumi cleared her throat.

"Ah, Jasmine-chan, Japanese please." Jasmine blinked and then blushed.

"_Oh"_ Opening her mouth Jasmine was surprised when Kyoya chuckled slightly.

"_Be glad Tamaki has a limited grasp of English Miss Kurogane." _The Host Club stared at Kyoya for a moment.

"Kyoya, when did you learn English?" Tamaki questioned softly.

"_Miss Kurogane, please don't think badly of Tama-chan, he only means good." _Mitsukuni stated quietly. The stares turned to him.

"Honey too?" Tamaki cried.

"_Master Ootori, about Fujioka-san, I cannot determine the gender of your club mate" _Jasmine turned on Kyoya.

"_Ah, Haruhi is in a bit of a delicate position at the moment Miss Kurogane, if you would leave that problem be for the moment…" _Kyoya glanced at the student in question, who had glanced over at the mention of her name.

"Of course Ootori-san." Jasmine nodded.

Kyoya nodded in return and walked off to entertain several seated guests.

"Um, Kurogana-san? Do you know Kyoya-sempai from somewhere?" Haruhi pondered the glances between the pair.

"Our families have been discussing business arrangements recently." Yumi glanced sharply at Jasmine. Opening her mouth to ask she paused when Jasmine shook her head. "Later Yumi-san"

Yumi nodded and settled in, walking over to join the other guests at Tamaki's station.

Kyoya wondered back to the hosts clustered around Jasmine, "Well, your guests are waiting gentleman, and Kurogane-san, I believe your mother is waiting for you?"

"Jasmine glanced at the clock and nodded, bowing to the hosts she turned and walked out of the room, leaving the host pondering the nature of the business agreements between the two families. "Her Family run several medical schools and a chain of Chemists. They wish to start research and we want more access to a supply of well trained staff. It is a mutually beneficial agreement." Kyoya explained to the other hosts. Now, I believe we have guests..?"

The other hosts scattered and Kyoya glanced at the door his glasses flashing.

Thanks for reading, Min


	3. The Rose bud

I don't own any of the characters, places, events of QHSHC, any original characters, places and events are mine.

The Rose Bud

Jasmine stood outside the classroom of 2A waiting for the teacher to arrive. She shifted from one foot to the other and back again, unable to be completely still. Her hands gripped her bag tighter and the transfer papers tremored slightly.

"Jasmine-chan!" Yumi called from down the hall. She stood their waving, when Jasmine waved back Yumi grabbed Mai, who was standing next to her. Pulling the girl in front of her, Yumi pincher her cheeks. Forcing her friend to smile.

Jasmine chuckled, smiled broadly and waved again. Mai, nodded in Jasmines direction, pulled free of Yumi and ducked into 2C's classroom. Yumi waved once more and followed.

"Kurogane-san?" Jasmine turned to look at the slightly older woman addressing her.

"Yes?" Jasmine shifted again.

"I am Tamuro Rui, your new teacher, is that the transfer paper?" Rui points at the papers in Jasmine's grip.

"Yes, Tamuro-sensei, here." As Jasmine passes over the papers Tamaki appears at the end of the hall.

"Thank you Kurogane-san, please wait in the hall until I call for you." Jasmine bows and the teacher walks into the classroom.

"Kurogane-san" Tamaki cries from outside the 2D classroom. "Good morning princess"

Jasmine flinched, "_Never, ever call me princess_" She muttered, her eyes hard.

"Eh!" Tamaki flinches away from the small girl.

"Tamaki, we are late." Kyoya appears, pulling Tamaki into the classroom. "_The meeting is being moved Miss Kurogane, be aware we may have to leave early."_

"_Thank you Master Ootori"_ Jasmine nodded, calming slightly as possible times for the meeting run through her head.

"Kyoya, what are talking about" Tamaki whined allowing Kyoya to push him through the classroom door.

"Suoh-san, Ootori-san, your late." Rui's voice carried through the closing door.

"Our apologies sensei" Kyoya's reply was muffled but understandable, Tamaki's not so much.

Jasmine waited while the class settled down. Rui stuck her head out the door and waved Jasmine over. "Class, this is Jasmine, she has been transferred from 2C today and will be studding with you for the rest of the year." Jasmine bowed and then, after the teacher waved her over to an empty seat in the back row moved to sit down.

"Sensei, what about the class project?" A student in the front row tuck up his hand. Jasmine frowned and looked up.

"She can work with us" Tamaki raised his hand, drawing the attention of the class. "Right Kyoya?"

"If Ootori-san agrees that's fine" Rui nods at the two boys. Kyoya sighs and nods in return. "Then that's fine, we will spend an hour before lunch working on planning, for now…" Jasmine glanced at the two boys, then at the teacher before pulling out her books and pencil case, placing her bag on the hook on the side of her desk. She settled in to her new class.

* * *

As the other members of the class moved around to form small groups Jasmine moved over to stand in front of Tamaki and Kyoya's desks. "So, what are we working on?" Jasmine asked, looking more at Tamaki then his dark haired friend.

"Our class is performing Romeo and Juliet, Kyoya and I have been assigned the role of costume design, as well I am to play Romeo, Kyoya has declined a role in the actual performance." Tamaki rambled on and Jasmine turned to Kyoya.

"So, what do you have so far?" Jasmine attempted to be quite, Kyoya seemed to ignore the effort.

"The costumes have been designed already we just need to collect the measurements of the actors." Kyoya passed Jasmine a list. "If you could approach the female roles, I can get the male, we already have Tamaki's from the Host Club." Jasmine nodded and looked down at the sheet of paper, each entry had the name, role and photo of the students selected. All the students on Jasmines list were female. She glanced at Kyoya's list, Tamaki was the first entry, his information already filled in.

"So Kurogane-san, what was your class doing?" Tamaki had come back to the conversation.

"Macbeth, I was playing on of the three witches." Jasmine replied glancing around the class room for the first student on her list. Tamaki seemed to shrivel.

"Are you a witch Kurogane-san?"

"No, I know Latin and can recite the spells correctly, can you point out Higashi-san?" Tamaki brightened and pointed out the tall brunette. Jasmine nodded and pulled out her phone taking a photo of the girls entry she walked over and entered into conversation with the other girl, once phone numbers had been exchanged and the request for information sent to the girls tailor Hiragashi wondered back to her group and Tamaki called out to Jasmine.

"Join us for lunch Kurogane-san" Jasmine turned, glanced at Kyoya who nodded and smiled.

"Sure" Tamaki beamed.

* * *

"So Morinozuka-sempei, do all of you eat together or?" Jasmine asked Takashi as she sat beside him. A nod was her only response.

"You can call him Mori-sempai, Kurogane-kohai, and me Honey-sempai!" The Blond boy sitting next to Mori cheered. Drawing a smile from Jasmine.

"Then you may address me as Jasmine Honey-sempai."

"Yay, Jas-chan, do you like cake?" Flowers seemed to surround the boy. Jasmine frowned at the nickname but relaxed as the young boy turned to the other hosts and began addressing them in a similar manner. It seemed the boy, like Yumi saw no harm in taking liberties with a person's name.

As the table began eating Jasmine's phone buzzed in her pocket, having been put on silent for class. Glancing at the screen she hurriedly answered.

"_Hello Mama… yes… Okay…" _The others at the table stayed silent out of respect, until Kyoya answered his own buzzing phone.

"Yes father… I shall… what about Kurogane-san… Yes I can do that." The phone was hung up. "Kurogane-san, I can give a lift" Jasmine looked up with relief.

"_Mama… No Ootori-san has offered to bring me, you don't have to pick me up… Yes as soon as we stop talking I will, did father bring the papers… good, I will see you soon mama." _The phone was put down. "Thank you Ootori-san."

"We are going to the same place." The boy muttered. Glancing at Tamaki. "Tamaki, I will not be able to make the Club tonight." Tamaki nods, frowning at his friend. Kyoya turns to Jasmine, "Shall we depart?"

"Yes, I think that best." The girl places down her cutlery and moves to stand. "Do we need to go via the classroom?"

"No, I brought my bag to lunch." Jasmine smiles raising her own bag. Kyoya just moves to leave.

"I will see you tomorrow then, Suoh-san." Jasmine bows the other hosts, smiling at Honey who waves.

The two teenagers walk out of the cafeteria leaving the six host staring in surprise after them.

"Tamaki-sempai, why would they be going to the same place? I know their families are discussing business but why would they need to be there?" Huruhi asks the older boy.

Before Tamaki can answer Honey sets down his fork to look at the other hosts "They are probably discussing an engagement." The boy seems older, less childish then a moment ago. "But I'm sure Kyo-kun would tall us about something like that, right Takashi?" The boy, suddenly childlike again looks at the much larger boy beside him.

"Hn" Nodding Mori places a new piece of cake in front of Honey who smiles and begins to devour the treat.

Huruhi looks at Tamaki. "Is that true sempai?"

Tamaki looks shocked but smiles at the girl. "Yeah, Kyoya would tell us about anything that serious." The other hosts nod.

"Don't worry Huruhi, Tono's right." Hikaru leaned down on one side of Huruhi.

"Kyoya would tell us if he was engaged." Kaoru finished, looming on Huruhi's other side.

"So don't worry, Okay Huruhi?" Honey smiled at the girl. Huruhi smiled back.

"Okay Honey-sempai"

* * *

"Kyoya, are you really okay with this?" The young woman leaned down to whisper in Kyoya's ear as the two watched their father speak to Kurogane Yuriko.

"It's fine Fuyumi, better this way then the other" Kyoya murmured his reply.

"Asking her to marry Yuuichi was harsh." Fuyumi sighed. "But what about the Club?"

"Kyoya, come here." Yoshiro called.

"Yes father"

On the other side of the room Jasmine stood with her mother. "_Well, this is nice. The idea of you marrying someone so much older was almost discomforting, this is a nice compromise. Even if this Kyoya is not the heir." _Jasmine flinched slightly.

"_That isn't the point mother." _Jasmine muttered, hoping her father or Kyoya weren't listening. She wasn't sure how many other Ootori's understood English.

"Jasmine, come" Yuriko called, facing away from the Ootoris.

"Yes father." Jasmine stood and walked to stand beside her father in front of Yoshiro and Kyoya.

"Well then, now that that has been settled, Kyoya you have met Kurogane Jasmine yes?" Yoshiro didn't even glance at his son, his gaze fixed on Jasmine.

"Yes father, I have." Kyoya's glasses flashed and Jasmine glanced at him.

"Good, the engagement will be announced on Friday at the Kurogane Ball." Yuriko nodded at the taller man.

"Yes, is there any one in particular to invite? Other than those already invited of course."

"The Suohs, other than them though the normal guest list will be fine."

"Ah, yes. You had best send that invite Ootori-san, I'm afraid I don't have the appropriate standing with the Suoh family." Yuriko chuckled glancing to one side. Yoshiro nodded and turned to Fuyumi.

"Well then, time to leave I believe."

"Yes father." The woman nodded, collecting Kyoya's bag and her own purse she moved to the door.

"Come Kyoya." Kyoya bowed to Yuriko and Jasmine before following his father out the door.

Yuriko smiled down at Jasmine. "Isn't this nice, Kyoya is not much younger than Yuuichi, a much better match."

"Yes father" Jasmine looked at the ground. "May I be dropped off at work?"

The older man nodded. "You won't need to work much longer dear, just until you finish school."

Jasmine nodded and collected her own bag from her mother. The three walked out the door into the hotel.

* * *

Kyoya sighed and let his bag fall to the ground just inside his room. Letting himself fall onto one of the couches in his room her brought one arm up to cover his eyes. Kyoya lay there, not moving as the clock ticked away.

The vibrations of his phone made Kyoya groan and pull the device from his pocket. "Yes?...Tamaki, what do you want…" a deep sigh. "Yes, your family should have been invited to the ball on Friday?" Kyoya stood and walked towards the stairs. "No, that's when the announcement will be made." The boy pulled of his glasses, placing them on the bed side table. "I'll announce it to the club tomorrow, calm down idiot there's nothing either of us can do at this point." Leaning down to take of his shoes Kyoya listens to the ranting of his best friend. "It was me or Yuuichi." That brought silence. "It can wait till tomorrow. Good night Tamaki"

Thank you for reading, Min


	4. The Yellow Rose

Thank you SO MUCH for the three reviews and now seven follows. *Jumps up and down clapping*

I don't own OHSHC any original characters are my own.

I have made a floor plan of Kurogane house, if you want see it pm me or put a request in a review and I'll post a link on my profile.

The Yellow Rose

"Kurogane-sama" Jasmine looked up. "There is a call for you" The butler handed over the phone.

"Thank you" Jasmine put the receiver to her ear. "Hello?"

She froze slightly. "Yes sir." A book slipped from her lap to the ground. "Thank you for informing me, will I be allowed to visit?" her shoulders dropped slightly. "No, that's fine, it is your right as her family." Jasmine leaned down to pick up the book, placing it on the table next to the arm chair in the western sitting room. "Goodbye Bunya-san". Jasmine stood up and took the receiver to the butler in the hall way before returning to the sitting room. She looked out the window and stared down at her mother pruning the rose bushes in the greenhouse, the early morning light made her mother's pale skin almost ghostly.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket she scrolled through her contacts. Finding Shigeru she pressed call. Putting the phone on speaker she placed it on the window sill and continued to watch her mother.

"Hello? Muraoko here."

"Hey, it's Kurogane-san, um have you heard from Yumi-san?"

"No, why?"

"Her father just called."

"What why?"

"Yumi's in hospital, apparently she regressed." A clatter came from the other side. Then rustling and a thump. "Muraoko-san?"

Scratching and a reply. "Thank you for calling. Yumi-kun's father won't call me."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, um see you around I guess."

"Yeah, see you." A click and the phone started beeping. Jasmine reached down and clicked the button to hang up. About to put the phone away she was surprised to hear it ring.

"Hello? Kurogane here" having not turned of speaker Jasmine didn't have to do more then pick up the call.

"Kurogane-san" Kyoya's voice made her face go slack. "I just have two quick things to discuss this morning. I wanted to know if you were okay if we announced our engagement to the other hosts tomorrow as it will effect business in the club."

Jasmine nodded and then hastily replied "Yes, that's fine. Do you want me there?"

A sigh "Yes actually, that might make things simpler. Come to the club room about five minutes after class finishes, you can stay for the club if you like and I'll drop you off at your house after."

"Okay, I'll tell my mother she doesn't have to pick me up today. The other thing?"

"Were you aware that one Bunya Yumi was admitted to hospital last night?" Jasmine blinked.

"Yes, I just received a call from her father informing me."

"Ah, well her condition is serious but hopeful. Her doctor's expect her to make a full recovery by the end of the week, they stopped the bleeding into her lungs and her medication is being reassessed." Jasmine's shoulders dropped slightly and she let her self slide to the floor. Grabbing her phone on the way down.

"Thank you Ootori-san."

"Well, then I will see you in class Kurogane-san."

"You can call me Jasmine." The words came without much thought. The relief still making her head spin.

"Then call me Kyoya, it is only fair. Well, until school Jasmine-san"

"Until then Kyoya-san."

The phone once more started beeping. Touching the screen to stop the noise Jasmine let her dress poof up around her thighs as she lay on the floor. Staring at the plain white celling.

"Jas, what are you doing on the floor?" The deep male voice made Jasmine sit up suddenly.

"Taisuke!" Jasmine turned to stare at the tall boy. Icy blue eyes smiled at her behind long black bangs.

"_Hey little Sister_" Stepping into the room the young man opened his arms.

"Your home!" Jasmine scrambled to stand and leaped at her older brother.

"And driving you to school from now on, I got work teaching the elementary English classes at Ouran"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I need to be their early so were leaving in fifteen, you had breakfast yet?" Jasmine looked to the side and shook her head.

"I'm not really hungry" Taisuke frowned. "I asked them to pack some extra food so I could eat before class."

"Were going down to eat now, you need more than a snack Jasmine" tacking her hand gently Taisuke pulled jasmine out of the room and down the servants stairs and into the kitchen. "Obasan, can you make Jasmine some real food for breakfast today?" Taisuke called to the main cook who nodded at him and smiled.

"Of course Kurogane-sama, I made something for the young lady just earlier in case she decided to eat this morning after all." The woman waved to a covered tray on the main bench.

"Thanks Obasan" Taisuke nodded to the woman and picked up the tray, letting go of Jasmines hand and walking to the door leading into the main dining room on the opposite end of the kitchen. Jasmine bowed to the head cook and hurried after her brother. Having to weave slightly around kitchen workers who had moved out of her taller brother's way.

"Niichan, wait up" Jasmine called to Taisuke as she caught the heavy door just before it swung shut.

Taisuke placed the tray down on one of the many places at the large formal dining table before sitting down next to it and looking pointedly at Jasmine. "Come sit and eat, we need to talk."

Jasmine nodded and sat, giving in. "Want some?" Jasmine pointed to the large pile of French toast on the main plate. Smiling Taisuke grabbed the maple syrup and pored it onto the stack of French toast, drenching the first piece before using Jasmines fork to spear the dripping slice. Jasmine laughed as her brother stuffed the fried bread into his mouth allowing his cheeks to puff out.

Jasmine stole back the fork and cut off one corner of the next slice, nibbling on the now overly sweet food she raised an eyebrow at her sibling.

Finishing chewing and swallowing the last of the mouthful Taisuke looked down at the table. "So, you're engaged again." Jasmine took one final bite and put her fork back on her plate before nodding. "His older this time hey?" Jasmine shook her head, swallowed and looked at him.

"No, father agreed on the youngest boy, his a second year like me." Taisuke looked slightly surprised.

"But didn't he wanted the engagement to be with the next company head?" Jasmine nodded and cut of another piece of toast.

"Yes, but Kyoya-san suggested that it be him instead, his sister agreed and Ootori-sama said it was a better idea. The weeding could be delayed longer if were the same age." Taisuke looked thoughtful.

"Have you moved classes again?" Jasmine nodded. "And is he nice?" another nod, "Intelligent? Hygienic?" two more nods and a smile. "Handsome?" A nod then a blush.

"Niichan!" Jasmine let her hands drop to the table. Taisuke chuckled and patted the top of Jasmines head.

"I'll go fetch our stuff, you finish eating and I'll meet you in the foyer in ten, yeah?" Jasmine looked back at her food and speared another piece of French toast, holding it out as a peace offering.

"Yeah" Taisuke munched on the food for a moment before standing up and kissing Jasmines forehead.

"See you soon." Jasmine turned to her plate and set about eating the rest of the piece she had started. Cutting the bread into small pieces and eating the first two before taking a drink of the orange juice a kitchen worker had dropped off as Taisuke left.

* * *

Sitting in class was interesting for Jasmine. Tamaki kept glancing at her and Kyoya just starred at the teachers. When Tamaki left for his French class and Jasmine and Kyoya left for English Tamaki kept looking over his shoulder at the two of them. Not stopping until he turned a corner and could no longer see the pair.

"Sorry about him. He guessed last night." Kyoya muttered to Jasmine as they walked. Both slightly ahead of their classmates going in the same direction.

"It's okay, the invitation would have clued him in."

"Yeah" Kyoya sighed. "Are you staying for the club?"

"Yes, my brother fetch me when he finishes work. He stared teaching the elementary English class." Kyoya nodded and the two walked into their classroom. Jasmine stopped and stared at the front of the class.

"Alright, settle down. My name is Kurogane Taikuse and I will be your new English teacher." He turned to smile at Jasmine.

"Jas, while I love you, in this classroom you are my student, please take a seat." Jasmine let her mouth close and walked to the empty seat next to Kyoya.

"You said he taught elementary" Kyoya muttered.

Jasmine just glared at the boy.

"Ootori-san, will you please stay after class, I wish to discuss something with you" Taisuke called loudly, eyes glinting. "Now, _from this point forward all questions must be asked in English, if you're in this class you should have a good grasp at this point." _Jasmine pulled out her books and settled in for class. Attempting to ignore the identity of her teacher.

* * *

Jasmine packed away her books slowly, attempting to delay her exit, however Kyoya was being just as tardy.

"Jas, I won't eat him" Taisuke chuckled as he watched the two teens. "Go have lunch, I know you didn't eat much for breakfast." Jasmine glared slightly at Taisuke before shoving the last of her things into her bag and storming out the door.

"Kurogane-sensei, you wanted to speak with me?" Kyoya had finished putting the last of his books away as Jasmine left.

"Yeah, first you have the second highest score in this class, despite being one of only seven students who don't speak English at home." Taisuke raised one eyebrow. When Kyoya frowned.

"Second highest?" Kyoya voice was flat.

"Yeah, Jas has a higher score, but only by correcting the teachers spelling mistakes in the last exam she is one point ahead of you at the moment. Though this is only in English." Taisuke smiled. "She was top of her English classes in Ireland through middle school as well."

Kyoya looked slightly relived. "Was there something wrong with that?"

"No, just wondering if your motivations are sound and you aren't getting too stressed out trying to keep up in all your subjects."

"My mental health is fine Kurogane-sensei, and none of your concern" The frown was back.

"So long as you are involved with my sister it is." Taisuke was no longer smiling. "No secondly, on a more private note. I have been made aware you suggested that you replace your brother in the arrangement between our families." Kyoya nodded. "First, thank you. The fact that my little sister has more time to grow up is a relief, secondly if you hurt her you will not enjoy the results." Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "And I am not just talking physically. I am not bound by the agreement made between our families and if you hurt her I will not support further deals." Kyoya looked pale.

"Of course Kurogane-sempai, I will do my best not to hurt Jasmine-san" Kyoya winced slightly when Taikuse frowned.

"Jasmine-san?" The question was less hostile then Kyoya expected.

"She asked that I address her as Jasmine this morning."

"When did you talk this morning?" Taisuke's voice was becoming more hostile.

"When I called to tell her that her friend who was admitted to t one of the Ootori hospitals was going to make a full recovery?"

"How did you know that?" Taisuke looked less hostile and more suspicious.

"Her friend is also a guest at my club, I was checking one her as in the past we have sent gifts to help her recover, we do it for most customers that are admitted to one any medical facility."

Taisuke raised his eyebrow at this but waved Kyoya away. "Go eat lunch, keep up the good work and relax once in a while. You seem to be doing far too much work to be healthy"

Kyoya nodded and walked out of the classroom heading for the lunch hall and Tamaki's incessant questions. The idiot hadn't listened the night before and Kyoya had spent an hour that morning dealing with his ridiculous theories.


	5. Strawberry Blossom (aandm20)

**I don't own OHSHC. **

**The floor plans are up and the link is on my profile.**

**If you can think of a chapter title suggest it, I drew a blank on this one.**

**YAY, 11 followers and a Favourite! Thank you to the three people who have reviewed especially aandm20 for reviewing twice **

Unnamed

As the last of the hosts wondered into the host club Kyoya stood in a corner keeping away from Tamaki's notice and attempting to delay his announcement slightly.

"Tono, what are you looking for?" The twins had arrived and were taking advantage of Tamaki's distraction.

"Kyoya-sempai?" Kyoya looked down at Huruhi who had wondered over. "Why are you hiding here?"

"I am not hiding" Was Kyoya's only response. Stepping further into the room as Tamaki was distracted by the twin's teasing.

"Okay sempai, there was a note on the door about a club meeting…" Huruhi had of course been the only one to notice the short message added by Kyoya.

"Yes, as soon as the last participant arrives…" Jasmine stuck her head around the door. "Come in Jasmine-san, we were just about to start."

"Kurogane-sempai, why?" Huruhi was staring between the older girl and Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki cried.

"If everyone would take a seat, Jasmine-san and I have an announcement" Kyoya waved to the couches set up in the centre of the room.

As everyone moved over Kyoya waved Jasmine to sit beside him on a separate couch. Tamaki fiddled with his hands, glancing at Kyoya then back into his lap. "If you wish to play with you pants Suoh-san, please do it elsewhere." Jasmine stated, eyes glittering slightly.

"Ghaa!" Tamaki leapt up, turned red and sank back down onto the couch. The twins burst into hysterics, Kyoya chuckled and Mori smiled slightly. Honey tilted his head to one side, and frowned. Though his eyes glittered as much as Jasmine's. Huruhi looked blankly at the others.

Tamaki's eyes tear up and he stairs imploringly at Jasmine. "I would never… umm… do that kind of thing." Turning to Huruhi his eyes growing larger "Right Huruhi?"

"Sure sempai, if you say so, but um, why is Kurogane-sempai here?"

"Kyoya-san wanted to tell you due to the effect it would have on your club activities." Jasmine looked at Kyoya.

"Jasmine-san and I are now engaged, the marriage has been put off form the original date of upon Jasmine-san's graduation to my own graduation from University." Explained to the other hosts.

"Your engaged Kyo-chan?" Honey's eyes widened to unrealistic proportions.

Kyoya nodded. "Can we design the wedding dress?" The twins asked, mentally evaluating Jasmine.

"Congratulations" Mori mumbled to the two. Jasmine smiled in thanks.

"How are you all so accepting of this?" Huruhi had stood up, she was glaring at everyone still seated. "Especially you Kyoya-sempai, how are you okay with this?" The hosts looked at each other, daring the one another to explain. Jasmine placed her hands in her lap and looked at Huruhi.

"For us this is normal, I am sure your friends have been engaged at least once in their lives already, this is my second, well third engagement and marrying Kyoya-san is better than his older brother, at least we have something in common." The other hosts looked at Kyoya.

"So you stepped up in your brother's place?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, Yuuichi owes me a favour and I agree with Jasmine-san, we have more in common than most arranged pairs."

"Congrats Kurogane-san, Kyo-chan." Honey cried leaping up to hug Jasmine. "Don't you think we should celebrate with cake?"

Jasmine smiled at the older boy, who standing in front of her was actually taller. "What about making a cake? I always found cake is so much better if you make it yourself."

"You can make cake?" Honey's eyes widned in awe.

"Yes, I can teach you if you like." Honey grabbed Jasmine's hand and dragged her into the clubs kitchen.

"Cake, cake, cake, cake." The two disappeared from sight, Mori followed soon after.

"Kyoya…" Huruhi started but stoped when Kyoya raised his hand.

"Sit down Huruhi, Jasmine-san is right. This is not the first time I have been engaged, all the hosts, well except for Tamaki have been engaged." The others nodded. Tamaki was looking around in shock.

"I knew Kyoya had been but you guys too?"

"Yeah, Hikaru was engaged twice, I have only been engaged once." Kaoru looked at his brother. Both clinging tight to the others hand.

"Honey was engaged in Primary school, the agreement was dissolved in middle school. Mori was engaged in middle school for a year before the terms of the contract were changed." Kyoya explained to the younger girl.

"You mean this kind of thing happens often?" Huruhi was pale, staring at her friends in realisation.

"It's one of the things that makes the club so popular, being allowed to fall in love with no repercussions, the host won't return the feelings and your family won't be disgraced in a resulting scandal. Around forty percent of our customers are engaged, some since birth." Haruhi sat down heavily.

"So, to you guys this is normal?" The others nodded. "Damn rich people."

* * *

In the kitchen Jasmine had collected all the ingredients for a basic white cake. "Okay, Honey-sempai can you put the butter and the oil into the mixer? And Mori can you line the cake pans? We will need three." Jasmine started to measure out the flour into a bowl, sifting in the Baking powder and salt.

"Kurogane-san? Can I call you Jas-chan?" Honey looked over at the girl.

"Yes Honey, is the butter fluffy yet?" Mori held out the three lined tins. "Thank you Mori-sempai, can you slice the strawberries? Honey can you add the first cup of sugar? Just add them one at a time and wait until you can't see any more sugar before adding the next cup okay?" The activity in the kitchen picked up.

"Hey Jas-chan? Are you okay marrying Kyoya?" Honey added the last cup of sugar before glancing at Jasmine.

"Yes, add the eggs next, one at a time just like with the sugar. Okay Mori-sempai, you need to add half a cup of sugar and the same amount of water to the saucepan, add 2 cups of the cut strawberries and then take over from me okay?" Jasmine was mixing the milks and vanilla.

"Hn" Jasmine smiled.

"Alright, now that the eggs are added turn down the mixer to the fourth setting and add about a cup of the dry mix, then the same of the milk mix and then dry again, okay?" Jasmine turned down the stove and moved over to supervise the cake.

"All done!" Honey put the last of the dry mix into the mixer.

"Okay, the pot has to sit for about eight more minuets then can you put it in the blender?"

"What kind of cake are we making?"

"White cake with strawberry butter cream icing." Jasmine smiled at the grin on Honey's face. Mori's lips curled.

Jasmine pored the cake into the tree pans. "Okay, now these need to go into the oven for about twenty-five minutes before the being taken out to cool. Then half an hour before we can ice them. So, about an hour until we can eat." Honey's eyes widened.

"It takes that long? For just one cake?"

"Some cakes like fruit cake can take months to make from scratch." Honey whimpered.

"It's okay Mitsukuni, there is more cake." Mori held a plate of chocolate cake in front of his cousin.

"Thank you Takashi!" Honey grabbed the plate and skipped out of the room. Mori turned to Jasmine.

"Thank you." Jasmine smiled and waved her hand.

"Don't mention it, it's nice to bake again. Father doesn't like me working in the kitchen." Mori raised his eyebrow in question.

"I learnt in Ireland, Home-economics included baking." Mori seemed to accept this and followed Honey into the club room. Jasmine turned around and put the strawberry syrup into the blender, then once smooth into the fridge. She set the timer for the cakes and followed the other two into the other room.

"Jasmine-san, come sit with me." Kyoya held out his hand to Jasmine who took the offered appendage.

"Did you calm down Fugioka-san?"

"Yes, thank you for stepping out of the room."

"I enjoyed working with Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai." The two settled onto a corner couch.

* * *

Jasmine stepped back into the kitchen and pulled out the cakes, placing them on a cooling rack and pulling out the ingredients for the butter cream. The butter was added to the mixer, then the sugar, then the Syrup and vanilla lastly the salt. Once the icing had lightened she added the cream, waiting until it thickened before covering and placing in the fridge with the tree cakes, now out of their tins.

Leaving the room Jasmine noticed that a group of girls had swooped on Kyoya, looking around Huruhi seemed to be alone for the moment. Walking over the younger student Jasmine sat across from the natural Host.

"Kurogane-san, did you want something?" Jasmine smiled.

"No just checking that you are okay with the situation, I don't want to discomfort Kyoya-san's friends." Huruhi sighed.

"I'm not really upset anymore. I just don't understand how any of you can accept this."

"You like Suoh right?" Huruhi froze.

"Thought so, well Suoh-san is probably safe from this kind of thing. His father isn't one to arrange a marriage of convenience. And his grandmother doesn't think highly enough of him to bother." Huruhi winced. "Plus, most arrangements are made before high school. Most people get romantic at that stage. An engagement made before high school has more chance of working out, people fall in love in High School, if it's with their fiancé, well, added bonus." Jasmine smiled sadly at Huruhi. "And parents find it harder to arrange engagements at this stage, it more real when the wedding is months away rather than decades."

"So why are engaged to Kyoya now?" Huruhi looked thoughtful.

"I was engaged until a few months ago, however the agreement fell through and it was cancelled. This arrangement was made because it solidifies the connection between our families. They will eventually become the one organisation. This kind of thing has been building for years. I have always know I might marry an Ootori boy." Jasmine looked over at the door. "I'll let you get back to work, it has been nice meeting you _Miss Fujioka._" Jasmine winked and walked over to sit with Honey and Mori.

"Are you okay Fujioka-kun?" Huruhi looked up at one of her guests.

"Yes fine, just thinking." The girl giggled.

"About what?" The next girl was more confidant.

"My mother, I was thinking about dinner and remembering my mother teaching me how to make…"

* * *

Jasmine placed one last halved strawberry on the cake and put away the tops. Putting the cake onto a serving tray Jasmine lifted the large cake onto a cart. Pushing the cart into the host room Jasmine moved towards Honey and Mori's station. Aware that the two were taking a break.

"Honey-sempai, the cake is ready." Jasmine lifts the cake and placed it carefully on the table.

"It looks amazing Jas-chan!" Honey claps his hands and Mori reaches for the cake knife already sitting on the table.

"Try some" Jasmine hands Mori a plate. "Mori-sempai can you cut a piece for the other hosts as well?"

Mori nods and holds the first slice out to Honey who takes a massive bite of the rich cake. Honey's eyes widen and he looks at Jasmine. "This is amazing!" Honey cries, shovelling cake into his mouth.

"Everything tastes better when you help make it." Jasmine smiles at Honey who seems to glow in response.

Jasmine places the plated slices onto the serving cart. "I'm going to give the other hosts a taste okay? And can you save a piece for my brother?" Mori nods at Jasmine and cuts another piece, putting it onto the serving tray. "Thank you" Jasmine wheels the cart towards Kuruhi. Handing the girl a plate Jasmine moves on to the twins who grab theirs of the cart, using them as props to continue their act. The next stop, Tamaki who squeals like a child babbling incessantly at the supposed godly taste of the cake. Kyoya nods at Jasmine and nibbles on a piece before blinking.

"Thank you." Kyoya nods to Jasmine, taking larger bites.

"Wedding cake?" Jasmine asks.

"Yeah, send me the recipe, I'll give it to Fuyumi." Jasmine nods and picks up her own piece.

"To dry, the flour was added to fast." Jasmine mutters. Kyoya raises an eyebrow at the girl.

"You let Honey help yes?" Jasmine nods and relaxes.

"Yeah, I was…" The door slams open and Taisuke storms in.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger this was getting to long. However it is now the weekend and I will be updating with more frequency. Once I have finished my assignments. SORRY**

**Thanks for reading, Min**


	6. Magnolia

**I don't own OHSHC**

**I actually had the first part written already, but it was going to lead somewhere and wanted to end the last chapter.**

Magnolia Bloom

"_Jasmine, come were leaving." _Taisuke turns to leave but stops when Jasmine doesn't immediately reply. "_Jasmine. Now"_

"_Tai, calm down."_ Jasmine stands up taking the last plate of cake she walks to her brother. "_I made cake"_ Taisuke spins to face Jasmine his eyes widening and his posture relaxing.

"_White cake? With Strawberry Buttercream frosting?"_ Jasmine nods and hands him the plate. Taisuke smiles and sits on the floor, taking a bite and groaning. "_God Jas, you have a gift."_ Jasmine laughs and walks back over to Kyoya.

"See you tomorrow." Kyoya nods and hands over Jasmine's bag.

"Actually, Jasmine is not going to be here tomorrow." Taisuke called from the floor. Jasmine turned around to look at her brother.

"Why?"

"Optometrist appointment, Physiologist, Dentist, Audiologist, do I need to go on?"

"Another one?"

"Yeah, sorry I found out to late to help." Jasmine sighs nods firmly and takes her bad from Kyoya.

"I won't make it on Friday either then, Mother will want to hit the spa."

"Oh god, don't remind me."

"So I will see you at the Ball, Kyoya-san." Kyoya nods and waves the two away. He watches as the two leave waiting several moments before picking up his computer and pulling Jasmine's medical records. Having already checked the hospital records for a broken arm, rolled ankle and one case of the flu, he hadn't looked any further into what he know realises is a very extensive file.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi stood in front of the absorbed teen. "Why would Kurogane need that many appointments?"

"It seems she was born prematurely, and her mother is slightly paranoid. Ah, the optometrist; she is legally blind, Physiologist; superficial nerve damage from a rolled ankle, I don't really need to explain the dentist just a check-up, Audiologist; family history of hearing problems, Cardiologist; born with a heart tremor, Allergist; peanut allergy, that's all I can find so far." Huruhi continued to look at Kyoya. "Anything else Huruhi?"

"You scare me sometimes sempai" Kyoya chuckled and shut his computer.

"Well, we both have guests Huruhi, best return to work, any refunds will be added to your debt."

"Damn rich people."

* * *

Jasmine lay on her bed and waited for her mother to collect her for a day of medical testing. Knowing that she would be asked to take out her contacts she had left them in the bathroom and placed her glasses on her bedside table rather than their case when she brushed her hair. Jasmine had always done this on these mornings, waited in her room for her mother to arrive, not going out to remind her. She didn't really want to spend a day being poked and prodded. She understood the need. Her mother was paranoid about her health, she always had been.

"_Jasmine, the audiologist has arrived."_ Jasmine sat up, that was new.

"_Coming mother." _Jasmine grabbed her glasses and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, your mother has offered the use of the music room this morning, if you would come with me?" The grey haired man waved in the direction of the offered room. Jasmine nodded and walked towards the open door at the back of the foyer. Turning immediately left she entered the music room. "Now then, if you would take a seat we can start."

The doctor had set up a testing booth in the middle of the room. Further isolating Jasmine in the already quite room.

* * *

After the audiologist had left the optometrist arrived, then the physiologist, the allergist, the cardiologist and the dentist. All had done their examinations in the music room. The sun was setting as Jasmine stood at the front door to see the dentist and his assistant out. Her mother had told her to come to the ball room when she was finished.

Deciding to avoid another surprise Jasmine walked up stairs and looked over the balcony into the ball room. Erica stood next to a tailoring station, talking to a red headed woman who reminded Jasmine of the twin hosts.

"Jasmine, come down already" Erica called to her daughter. The red headed woman looked up. "Jasmine meet Hitachiin Yuzuha"

"Hitachiin-san, it is wonderful to meet you"

"Oh dear call me Yuzuha, now, you have met my boys yes?" Jasmine blinked.

"Yes Yuzuha-san, they are friends with Kyoya-san."

"Good, good. Now, the dress that was ordered is almost finished for tomorrow, just one last fitting."

"Thank you for coming Yuzuha."

"Your welcome Erica, it was about time I met your daughter anyway, now if you would step behind the screen we can get started."

The fitting continued and Yuzuha rambled about the dress and the twins in equal measure.

"Well, that does it, the dress will be delivered tomorrow around miday, if that's alright?" Yuzuha turned to Erica.

"Yes, that's fine, we have an appointment at the spa from nine until three, but my Husband will be home at eleven to oversee the final preparations."

"Good, good, well then, I will see you two tomorrow." Yuzuha waved to Jasmine and Erica before waving to the tailor and grabbing the garment bag containing Jasmine's dress and striding out of the room.

"_Jasmine, your dinner will be sent to your sitting room, be in bed before nine and be ready to leave by eight_." Jasmine nods and heads back towards the stairs and into towards her room, entering through the sitting room rather than the servants entry.

**Sorry for the short chapter, Uni has been more arduous this week.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Min**


	7. Full Bloom

**I don't own OHSHC, anything else is mine.**

**Clearing up a few things, to be legally blind is to have eyesight so bad you would be blind without corrective lenses, Jasmine wears contacts so she can see fine, though she would struggle with our them. This will be important later in the story. Thank you to the reviewers, and Min comes from a nickname Minda, an actual shortening of my name would be Mer, but Min is cooler. (Merinda, Minda, Min, R'minda, Mindi, etc.)**

**Full Bloom**

Being ready before nine was no problem, but spending several hours being pampered by strangers, made her shiver.

Having to wear glasses was bad enough but having to take them off. Jasmine hated being unable to see the people around her. Slipping her contacts into her pocket Jasmine headed to the foyer, knowing her mother would rush them out the door at the last possible minute.

"Jas, have you eaten?" Tai stepped into the foyer from the side corridor.

"Not yet, I'll eat later."

"Here" Tai handed Jasmine a white plastic container.

"Thanks." Jasmine took the food, knowing Tai would feel better if she did.

"Mums on her way down, why don't you head out to the car?" Tai ruffled her hair.

"See you later then"

"Yeah, later." Tai wondered into the library and his favourite spot in the house. Jasmine headed to the front door and stepped out into the sunny morning. Looking up she could see birds flying through the clear sky. Ouran would look very pink today. Jasmine shuddered, glad she wouldn't have to enter the over the top building today.

"Kurogane-sama." The driver opened the limo door, her mother wouldn't be driving then.

"Good Morning Kogo-san" The man smiled. "Hows Eri doing?"

"Good, better then she was, thank you for the flowers by the way, Eri was very happy to see them."

"Peonies mean healing, they seemed appropriate. Delphinium mean boldness, I thought they made a good mix."

Kogo laughed. "Yes, she is very bold she is."

"Yes, well, maybe a broken leg will make her more cautious around tall trees?"

"One can only hope, one can only hope." Jasmine smiled and stepped into the limo. Jasmine liked the man's young daughter, she had a smile that could light up the room. Jasmine turned to the window and opened her breakfast, smiling she lifted the first crepe and took a bite. Tai still remembered her favourites.

* * *

The Spa was her mother's favourite, discreet and tasteful, her mother was their youngest regular patron. "If you would follow me, we have the Iris room set up for the two of you today." The host waved her hand into the building as Jasmine and Erica stepped out of the limo.

"Thank you for doing this on such short notice." Erica smiled at the host who waved her hand

"Nonsense, it wasn't a hassle at all. Now if you would step behind the screens we can begin."

As the hours passed Jasmine began to feel less and less like herself, she now smelt like her mother's green house and her hair had been shortened by several inches by ringlets. Her face felt heavy and her nails prickled. Jasmine let Erica lead her into a bathroom. Pulling her contacts out of her pocket Jasmine slipped them into her eyes. Blinking the world came back into focus. The girl staring back at her in the mirror wasn't her.

"Oh, how grown up" Erica placed her hands on her chest.

"Thanks mum."

"Now come along darling we have to get back, we can't leave all of the preparation to Yuriko."

Jasmine nods and follows Erica back out to the limo. "Thank you for visiting" The host called out as she waved the two, smiling more at the amount of money the two brought in then anything else.

"Jasmine, we need to talk about your engagement." Jasmine looked Erica.

"What about the engagement?"

"I wasn't so worried about this with the last boy but this Kyoya, he is much more… appealing." Jasmine blushed and looked away.

"This isn't something we really need to discuss mother."

"Kyoya is an appealing young man and you are a pretty young woman, this is something we need to discuss."

"Mother, I'm not going to disgrace the family name by sleeping with him"

"There's nothing wrong with sleeping with him just don't get pregnant."

"What?"

"You can sleep with him, in fact it would even be a god thing if your relationship went that way, physical intimacy is nothing be shy about, just make sure that your being safe. Your brother has condoms and pulling out is not even remotely useful as a way of avoiding pregnancy, it doesn't matter what the boy says."

"Mother!"

"Well there isn't and if you can't ask your brother then he keeps them in his desk."

"Mother, please!"

"Alright, well I'll leave it at that for now but if you have any questions at all you can always ask me."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "Father asked Tai to have this conversation with me when I was engaged before."

"He did?"

"Yes mother."

* * *

Jasmine stood staring at the mirror. "Are you ready?" Erica steeped into the room.

"She's ready" Yuzuha steps back and nods. "Just perfect"

"Oh, how gorgeous." Erica stepped further into the room. "I'm sorry for how long this took Yuzuha, will you have enough time to get ready?"

"I just need to slip into my own dress, my twins are bringing it soon."

"Thank you so much for this." Yuzuha smiled at Erica.

"Happy to my dear."

"Mum, we brought your dress." Hikaru stuck his head into the room.

"Oh hey Kurogane-san, you look good in that dress." Kaoru followed his brother into the room.

"Ah, Hikaru, Kaoru, no wait is it Kaoru and Hikaru, no Hikaru and Kaoru." Yuzuha put her index finger on her mouth. The twins flinched.

"Hikaru and Kaoru this time Hitachiin-san." The three red heads looked at Jasmine.

"Ah, so I was right, thank you Jasmine-san, and call me Yuzuha."

"Sorry Yuzuha-san"

"No worries, well I'll see you at the ball."

"See you Jasmine-chan" The twins echoed.

"Ah, good evening Hitachiin-sans"

"Call us by our names Jasmine-san." The twins waved to Jasmine as they followed their mother out of the room.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Come on you need to get changed yourselves you know."

"Coming mother" the twins waved to Jasmine and walked out of the room.

"Well, that's new. Anyway, you remember when you need to come in?"

"Yes mother. Down the stairs into the ball room when the Ootori's are announced."

"Good girl, well you had better not mess up your dress before then."

"I haven't done that in years mother."

"Well I'm not likely to forget finding you in the mud minutes before your fourth birthday party am I?"

"I was four!" Erica laughed and walked down the stairs and into the foyer, almost certainly heading out to welcome the first of the guests. Jasmine smiled, her mother was always so much more engaged when she was happy.

Jasmine slipped out of her sitting room and into onto the balcony over the foyer. Sneaking over to the side looking over the ball room Jasmine watched as the guests mingled. "You okay Jas?" Tai leaned onto the balcony next to Jasmine.

"Yeah, I'm okay, you? You don't like this things." Tai smiled.

"Yeah, well this one isn't too bad, oh looks like I need to head down. Well, have a goodnight."

"You to Tai" Jasmine smiled as Tai headed around the balcony and down the stairs. Jasmine watched and waited.

"Ah, Ootori-san." Erica's voice jerked Jasmine back to the present and she hurried to follow her brother's path.

As the Ootori family entered through the main doors Jasmine did her best to glide down the ball room stairs. Meeting Kyoya in the middle of the room Jasmine curtsied. Kyoya bowed slightly in return. The two stood straight and turned to their families.

"Thank you all for coming, on top of celebrating the opening of the new Nursing College we would like to make an announcement." Yuriko looked to Yoshio.

"The Ootori and Kurogane families are joining through the engagement of our youngest children." The crowed muttered.

"And with that, let the ball begin." Yuriko waved his hand with a smile. Music flowed through the room and Kyoya turned to Jasmine.

"Well, you look wonderful tonight Jasmine-san." Kyoya grinned and leaned down to whisper into her ear, "You seem to be in full bloom."

**Sorry the chapters are getting shorter. When we get back to Ouran they should get longer.**

**Thanks for reading. Min**


	8. Daffodil

**I don't own OHSHC**

**Nothing much to say this time.**

**Enjoy.**

**Daffodil**

Stepping out of the car on Monday morning was an interesting experience. Those who had been at the Ball on Friday had spread the word. Jasmine saw very few friendly faces in the halls of Ouran.

"Jasmine-sempai" Jasmine turned to look at Huruhi.

"Good morning Huruhi-san, Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san." Jasmine smiled.

"Morning Jasmine-sempai" The twins had been Jasmine's support at the ball once Kyoya had been drawn away.

"So is there a reason your walking me to my classroom?"

"Kyoya's orders, he wants you accompanied until the school calms down somewhat." Jasmine nods.

"So protection detail, do you know who's on after school? I would assume I'm with Kyoya until then."

"Honey, Kyoya has an announcement to make to the club."

"Nothing to drastic?"

"No, not drastic exactly." Huruhi grins at Jasmine.

Jasmine stepped into class and sat in her seat next to Tamaki.

"Good morning Jasmine-san"

"Tamaki-san."

"Jasmine"

"Kyoya"

"So, I am to be escorted for the day?"

"I should have the entire school calmed down before the end of the week, and the girls calmed by the end of the day. If you can deal with an escort for today, and abide by waiting with the host club for your brother until Friday…"

"That's not too bad."

"Not too bad?"

"Better than having to quit school, that's happened before."

"Leaving the school?" Tamaki screeches at the two of them.

"I had to leave primary school once, my best friend at the time, well she did something…"

"Stupid"

"Yeah, stupid, so I had to deal with the fall back."

"Kurogane-san yes?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I don't think we have been introduced?"

"No, my name is Fumihiko Suko. I was wondering if you would have lunch with us, in the rose labyrinth."

"I am sorry Fumihiko-san but Jasmine has promised she will eat with me today. We have decided to… get to know each other better." Kyoya smiled at the girl.

"Oh, okay well maybe tomorrow?"

"I believe I promised Honey-sempai I would eat with him this week. Sorry."

"Oh, maybe sometime next week?"

"Maybe, we can talk on Monday morning, work it out then?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, see you around then Fumihiko-san." Fumihiko nods and walks to the front of the room.

"Jasmine-san, why did you refuse to eat with her?"

"Because we would have been eating." Kyoya smiled slightly.

"But she invited you to lunch" Tamaki's head tilts.

"Class, if you would take your seats."

"Later Tamaki, later" Kyoya turned to the front of the class.

* * *

The host club started early that day, Honey and Mori were late but the girls weren't concerned.

"Today hosting duties will be delayed. To start we welcome all of you to the host club." Tamaki opened is arms and the other hosts stepped up behind him.

"Secondly I have an announcement. I will be stepping down as an active host." The crowd bust into whispers as Kyoya stepped in front of Tamaki.

"This does not mean I am quitting the host club. I will remain as the clubs manager and will use the extra time to become more involved in improving the club. This means that I will be working during club hours however I will welcome any suggestions any of you ladies have. I will be spending time, discussing ways to improve the host club rather than acting as a host but I will still be a member of the Host Club." There were frowns, then smiles. "We will also be introducing an entry fee, for those who wish to sit with the club rather than be hosted." There were smiles and nods, nothing was really changing.

"We will now begin hosting." Tamaki steps forward and the other host move off to their stations.

Hosting had begun.

**Short chapter again, sorry. But from now on we will be following the host club and their adventures. If you want to start at a particular manga chapter or anime episode let me know and I can work from there. **

**Thanks for reading **

**Min**


	9. Middle School

**I don't own OHSHC**

**Due to lack of inspiration (and any idea where to start looking) the chapters will be fillers until a suggestion on where to start is made or inspiration strikes. There will be plot to the fillers though. Just no hosts.**

**Middle School** (dialogue is in English. Anything not in English will be in italics and labelled)

Jasmine sat staring at her friend of two years. "Jasmine come on just tell me."

"Shannan I'm not sure what to say, are you sure you want me to answer? It won't change anything."

"Jasmine, I'm not asking you to change anything just explain why you're not outraged. I'm outraged."

"It's not a surprise to me. I have known this would happen to me my entire life, so that it is happening to you, who is in many ways in the same position as me is not all that outrageous."

"What?!"

"Most of my friends in primary school were engaged. Not always for very long, but it was normal."

"Were you ever…?"

"No, Mother wanted me to finish middle school first. That and father will want me to be in Japan for the arrangements."

"So, you will end up…"

"Marrying someone I don't love? Most likely."

"But that seems barbaric, marriage is a sacred union between people who love each other not…"

"A contract?" Jasmine sighed. "Arranged marriage is in some ways better, it's about cooperation rather than passion." A smile. "I will marry someone who won't expect me to love them, as long as I can stand to be in the same room as them for more than twenty minutes then…" Jasmine shrugs and looks at Shannan.

"So I should be glad it's someone I know?!"

"No you should be glad it's someone your friends with. What if it had been…Sean?"

"Gross!" Jasmine laughed.

"Smile Shannan, it could be worse." Shannan shook her head and looked away.

"I still won't accept it." Jasmine sighed and glanced at the clock.

"We have five minutes until lights out, I need to go."

"Goodnight."

"You won't do anything stupid yeah?"

"Goodnight Jasmine, I'll see you in the morning." Jasmine looked at Shannan.

"Goodnight." Jasmine stood up and walked out the door.

"I'm sorry Jas." Shannan whispered at the closed door. "I just can't"

* * *

Jasmine woke up to screams. Well they were shrieks more than screams but Jasmine wasn't awake enough to tell the difference.

"Jasmine get up you have to see this." There was banging on her door.

"Jasmine are you awake?" A different voice. Jasmine put her and on the table she left next to her bed. Her glasses were sitting where she left them this time.

"I'm awake, what's going on?"

"Shannan, she pissed of Veronica somehow."

"Do you know how?" Jasmine opened the door to see Beverly and Ruby.

"Yeah, Shannan and Blake are engaged."

"What?!" Simultaneous shrieks.

"It was announced yesterday."

"But Blake's dating Veronica!" Ruby gasped.

"Not anymore." Jasmine ran a hand through her hair. "Why is it so loud?"

"Veronica confronted Shannan and then Jeannette and Marlene got involved and Shannan said something and they all started yelling and then the Matron wadded in and they just got louder." Beverly stoped to breath.

"Oh God." Jasmine turned around and pulled on her coat. "Where are they?"

"In the bathrooms." Ruby turned around and started walking down the hall. Jasmine followed jogging slightly to catch up with the taller girl.

As the three arrived at the dorm bathrooms there was a sudden quiet.

"Ver, calm down, we knew this wasn't going to be forever."

"But Blake, we love each other!" Veronica was standing on one side of the room. Shannan and the Matron on the other. Jeannette and Marlene stood behind Veronica glaring at Shannan and Blake stood in the centre of the room facing Veronica.

"We like each other, yeah but I'm not sure that's love." Blake shoot his head and turns away slightly. "You okay Shannan?"

"Not really." Jasmine steps into the room.

"Shannan." She almost growls.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shannan sighed.

"Hey Jasmine." Blake waves to the short girl.

"Blake." Jasmine nods in return and looks towards the matron. "Is Shannan in trouble?"

"Not today dear, but this had better be the last of this issue." The older woman glared at Veronica, then at Shannan.

"Yes ma'am." Jasmine replies and walks over to Shannan. "Come on, let's go get dressed."

All the girls blink and look down at their clothes. Shannan blushes and Blake stares fixedly at the floor.

* * *

As the day drew on more and more people glared at Shannan and Jasmine. Blake, when he was in the same class as the two girls seemed to be getting the same treatment. Veronica, who spent most of the day sniffling in her seat was surrounded by her classmates. Shannan would glance at Jasmine on occasion, going so far as to suggest they sit separately at lunch. Jasmine waved away Shannan's concern and smiled at her friend.

"Things will cool down soon enough."

They didn't.

Jasmine found her self surrounded by Veronica's classmates the next day.

"Why are you still friends with that boy stealing bitch?" The tallest of the girls spits at her.

"Because she wanted this as much as Veronica did." The girls scoffs and crowd closer.

"If you continue to be friends with her you'll end up in the same boat."

"So?"

"Just do the smart thing, ditch the loser." Jasmine looks at the ceiling.

"Is the air thinner up there?"

"Huh?"

"Well you're so much taller than me, I was just wondering if the air was thinner at that altitude."

"Bitch!" Jasmine stepping away from the grasping hand.

"Girls! What is going on here?" A matron storms towards the group.

"We were just talking." Jasmine spoke up when the other girls seemed slow to answer.

"Well that kind of language is unacceptable." The matron glares at the taller girl. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, I won't say it again." The matron nods sharply.

"If I hear that kind of thing from any of you, you'll find yourself in detention. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am" The girls look at the floor.

"Well of you go, you shouldn't be loitering in the hall ways."

* * *

As the days past, Jasmine and Shannan found themselves ostracised. Jasmine took it in stride, Shannan became angry. Jasmine waited for Shannan in front of the door to their classroom a week after the whole thing started when Blake walked up to her.

"If you're waiting for Shannan, she's not coming."

"Why not?"

"She yelled at Veronica in front of a matron and was suspended."

"For yelling?"

"For slapping Veronica when she ignored her." Jasmine sighs and nods at the boy.

"Thanks for telling me."

"Whatever." Blake walks of to be greeted by his friends. Jasmine slipped into the classroom. Feeling more alone than when she at least had Shannan to talk to.

The phone call came later that week.

"Jasmine I'm not coming back, dad's sending me to a different school. I'm still engaged to Blake, we just won't see each other until high school."

Jasmine hung up and flopped down on the bed. She had only three weeks of the term left and she would be leaving for Japan and high school, but she wasn't sure she could deal with the silence that long. Jasmine reached for her phone.

"Hey Tai, um, can you help me?"

**And done. Why Jasmine saw 2A's reaction as not so bad.**

**As always, thanks for reading**

**Min**


	10. Blue Bottles

**I don't own OHSHC**

**Okay a week of a month old and this story has 25 followers, 17 reviews, 12 favourites and has been added to a community.**

**WOW, I did not expect that, so thank you. Thank you so much. **

**In other news I am heading into my exam period so updates will slow down further (I then have more than a month off so lots of writing) and happy mother's day for the 10****th****.**

**In this one were jumping even further back in time. More fillers and maybe some plot twist for the hosts to discover later on. I haven't planed past this point so you know as much as I do. **

**Well not quite I know the ending but that's it. **

**Kinda. **

**On to the story!**

_French (this chapter only)_

_**English**_

**Blue Bottles**

The front door slamed open and the young boy raced into the house. "Dad!"

An older man looked up. "Taisuke, you should be in school."

"But you called the school and they said that Mum was…" The man sighed and looked down.

"They shouldn't have told you until after school." Tai stared at his father.

"Is, is she okay?"

"She's fine, they performed an emergency operation and your sister was born early."

"So she's okay? They're both okay?"

"Erika is fine, expected to make a full recovery but Jasmine was born more than three weeks premature, they don't know if she will make it."

"Can we go see them?"

"We're flying out tonight. We should arrive on Sunday morning."

"Thank you for taking me." Tai smiled slightly.

"She's your sister, she will one day be your responsibility."

"Kurogane-sama? The bags have been packed."

"Thank you, now Taisuke do you have any homework?"

"No, I handed it in this morning."

"Good boy." Tai bowed and headed for the Library.

"I will wait in the Library."

"Be ready to leave at five."

"Yes father."

* * *

Tai looked through the glass window, staring at the plastic dome that held his baby sister.

"Hello young man." Tai looked up. There was a brown hair Japanese man standing next to him that looked familiar.

"Good afternoon sir." The man smiled down at him.

"Who are you looking at?"

"My sister." Tai pointed.

"Ah, I have come to see my son." The man pointed to a blond haired baby in a crib two down from Jasmine's.

"What's his name?"

"Rene, your sister's name?"

"Jasmine."

"A good name, is your mother French?"

"No, Irish."

"Then why would she be giving birth in a French Hospital?"

"She was supposed to fly back to Japan tonight, Jasmine was born three weeks early."

The man looked sharply at Tai, then at the dome. "Ah, your mother's name wouldn't be Erica?"

"Yeah, how...?"

"Rene's mother's friend came to see her, planning to fly back to Japan to give birth to her own daughter in today."

"Oh, so you're Ann-Sophie's Husband?" The man blushed.

"Ah, no, not yet."

"Then why did you have a baby?"

"Ah, well, um, you must be very proud to be a big brother!" Tai's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!"

"What are you doing here?!" Tai looked to see his father storming down the hall.

"Seeing my son, it is not a crime."

"Well, you've seen him now leave."

"Kurogane-san."

"Leave Suoh." Tai's eyes widened.

"Fine, well it was nice to meet you little one, you have a beautiful sister." Suoh Yuzuru walked down the hall.

"Never talk to that man again Taisuke, he is a rotten horrible man."

"Father?"

"Come Taisuke, your mother wants to see you."

* * *

"_Anne-Sophie, why do you love him?! He is married?! And you were engaged?!" Erika stared at the woman sitting by her bed._

"_I just love him Erika, like you love you husband, you were engaged too!"_

"_But he was not married!"_

"_Near as!"_

"_Not true, he left her before he met me!"_

"_Two days! A week before the weeding!"_

"_Anne-Sophie, you..." _The two women glared.

"Anne? Are you in here?"

"_Your lover is calling for you."_

"_Yuzuru, I'll just be a minute."_

"Ah, Erika? Could you translate?"

"She said a minute. _Anne, he doesn't even speak French!"_

"_So, I don't speak Japanese either!"_

"_**But you both speak English!**__"_

"_**Anne? You speak…"**_

"_**Yuzuru, you too?"**_

"_**My love!"**_

"_**Get out of my room!"**_

"_Sorry Erika, thank you!"_

"_Just marry him and invite me to the wedding, your son?"_

"_My colouring his features."_

"_Oh Lord, he will break hearts." _The women smiled.

"_Forgiven?"_

"_Forgiven."_

"_**Coming sweetheart!"**_

"_**My love!"**_

"_**I can still hear you!"**_

* * *

"_The prognosis?"_

"_She will be lucky to survive the month, her eyes and heart are not fully developed and her lungs are struggling to cope."_

"_Any hearing problems?"_

"_Not that we can see, she is remarkably responsive to sound. Probably because her eye sight is no bad."_

"_Alright, I will pass the message along." _The doctor nods to the translator and then to Yuriko.

"Sir, she is not doing well, she is mostly blind and has heart problems, they are not hopeful."

"Thank you." Yuriko nods to the man and turns to see his sleeping wife. "You may leave."

The translator slips out the door. "Father?"

"Your sister is still very sick."

"So will she get better?"

"We hope so, but they don't know."

"Okay, can I go see her again?"

"Yes, just don't disturb anyone."

"Okay father." The boy follows the translator out the door.

"I am sorry my love, I am so sorry." Yuriko bows his head, leaning over his wife's hand. "I am so, so sorry."

**Well we know Jasmine makes it through all right. And plot development, it happened!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Min**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry about this just a really short update today and their may not be another for a while, sorry**.

Chapter 10

"Hey Jasmine-sempai, you coming to the host club this afternoon?" Jasmine looks Huruhi.

"Not today, I have something on tonight and need to finish my homework."

"If you want we can postpone."

"Kyoya-sempai?" Huruhi looks at the boy with wide eyes.

"No it's fine, it will only take me an hour or two."

"Okay, well I will see you at lunch?"

"We have English before then."

"Then I will see you in class, Huruhi the twins are looking for you."

"Okay, see you later Sempai" Jasmine smiles at the younger girl and then nods to Kyoya and walks of to class.

"Um, Kyoya-sempai?"

"Yes Huruhi?"

"Do you like Jasmine-sempai?"

"Not in the way you mean Huruhi, for now she is...a ally."

"Then why are you going out with her?"

"It is expected, we are engaged."

"Then you are going on a date?" Kyoya raises his eyebrow and smirks at Huruhi.

"You could call it that." Huruhi frowns.

"Then..."

"Huruhi!" The twins race over to the pair.

"Ghaa!" The twins grab Huruhi's arms and nod to the shadow king.

"Were going to be late! See you Kyoya."

"Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Let go of me!" The twins drag their fellow first year to class. Kyoya smirks after the three.

**Okay that's it, as you can tell there will be more coming, as soon as I have time **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Min**


	12. Date Night Part 1

**Okay out of the way now, Thank you to **_**aandm20**_** for the idea for this chapter.**

**I don't own OHSHC, forgot last chapter but it applies to that too.**

**Now this bit can be skiped. **

**REVIEW RESPONCES**

**This is for any questions so far, if you have a question ask and it can go in a later chapter.**

_**Percaab8531**_**\- No they don't have the same birthday, though their birthdays are only a few days apart. Yes Rene is Tamaki.**

**That's it. Must not be many questions. Thank you for reviewing multiple times for the below people.**

_**aandm20 **_

_**YuYuHakushoObsesser**_

_**Quaser**_

_**unknownher**_

**Stop skipping. Story!**

**(Idea to _aandm20_)**

**Date night part 1**

Kyoya opens the door and waves for Jasmine to step into the town car. Jasmine smiles at him and steps into the car, sliding into her seat before buckling her seat belt. Kyoya slipped around the car and into his own seat. "So, can I know where we're going yet?"

"Dinner first." Kyoya smirked.

"First?"

"Yes, be warned the host club might drop in on us."

"Ah, the secrecy had a motive."

"Always."

"Even if it is just for fun?"

"Fun is a motive."

"Just not one they would believe?"

"Probably." Jasmine chuckles and gazes out the window.

"You care for them."

"As you do."

"They need watching, like the children they are."

"Of course."

"You are there mother after all." Kyoya's glasses flashed and jasmine laughed.

The two sat in silence. The car passed through the quitter streets of the city.

"Your hair is longer than I thought it would be." Jasmine pulls her pony tail over her shoulder.

"Mother disagrees with the length so I wear it back."

"Why put in the effort."

"I was not allowed to wear it long as a child, so I grew it out when I went to boarding school, I like it long, but it is starting to be too heavy."

"Heavy?" Jasmine leaned over and held out the tail of hair.

"Feel." Kyoya let her place the hair in his hands, the girl placed half the weight in his palms letting it fall from her own hands.

Kyoya raised his brows and considered the thick light blond hair. "I didn't realise it would weigh this much…"

Jasmine smiles at him softly. "It can cause problems, headaches and such."

"Why not cut it shorter?"

"I like it long, as long as I put it in a bun most days it's not a problem, I wear it out at home and dry it as soon as possible."

"Why not let it out now?"

"It would get in the way of everything." Kyoya reached up and pulled the band holding her hair in place out. "Kyoya!"

"Your health is important." Jasmine sighed and grabbed the band, pulling the hair resting around her face out of the way and securing it at the base of her spine.

"Compromise?" Jasmine hold out her hand. Kyoya shakes the offered appendage and the two blink as the car slows to a stop.

"Well my lady, we have arrived." Kyoya stepped out of the car and walked around to help Jasmine out, the door already having been opened. "Jasmine."

"Thank you Kyoya."

"Dinner awaits."

On the other side of the restaurant Huruhi frowns at her five companions. "Why are we here again?"

"We want to see the Shadow King on a date." The twins harmonize.

"We are here to support Kyoya." Tamaki scolds the two.

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?" The hosts looked at their server.

"We'll have the Beef." The twins held up their menus.

"The chicken please." Huruhi passed her menu over to the young man.

"The fish." Tamaki waved offhandedly.

"The chicken too please." Honey bounced slightly.

"Fish." Mori help up his and Honey's menus.

"Entrées?"

"Salad." Tamaki glances at the others.

"Salad sounds good." Honey smiles, the others nod. Huruhi raises her eyebrow at the boys.

"Thank you." She smiles at the server who turns light pink.

"I will be right out." The twins scowl.

"It seems the secrecy was in vain." Jasmine waves to the hosts table.

"No, this is just the start." Kyoya smirks in reply.

"Are you ready to order?" The two of them glance at their own server.

"The Chicken." Kyoya glances at his date.

"The same, soup for our entrée?"

"That sounds fine."

"I will pass your order along."

"Thank you." Jasmine smiles at the woman as Kyoya hands over their menus. The woman smiles back and walks away leaving the couple alone again.

"So, how are we going to escape their attention?"

"Distraction is key."

"Oh?"

"This restaurant serves a delicious strawberry cake, and we are going somewhere else for dessert." Jasmine smiles at the boy in front of her and glances at the hosts.

"And where are we going for dessert?"

"You will see." Jasmine glares slightly.

"What are they doing?" Tamaki whines.

"Talking, stop staring." Huruhi scolds the boy.

"Your salad." Huruhi glances at the young man standing next to the table with three plates.

"Thank you." Huruhi sits upright letting the young server place on of them in front of her. The next two went to Tamaki and Mori.

"I will be back in a second." The twins glare at him again.

"Huruhi? Why don't you share with us?"

"No, yours is coming."

"But Huruhi!"

"No." Huruhi took her first bite and glanced down, frowning. "Good."

"Oh, Huruhi!" Tamaki cried out, his eyes sparkling.

**Done, more soon. I hope.**

**Wanted to have something this week.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Min**


	13. Date Night Part 2

**FIXED! SORRY ABOUT MULTIPLE ALERTS AND ALL.**

**Okay new Chapter**

**Damn to all slow computers, and on to the story.**

**Chapter 12**

Jasmine let her fork fall to her plate and sat back in her chair.

"Good?" Kyoya asked, looking at her clean plate, his own was spotted with sauce.

"Yes, very, are we ready to leave?" Jasmine glanced over at the Hosts table and smiled. Honey was bouncing in his seat and watching the kitchen door intensely. Huruhi was arguing with Tamaki about something with the twins were scoring. Mori was the only once watching the two of them.

"In a second." Kyoya waved to the waiter and then scribbled on his palm, with a nod the waiter headed off. As the waiter headed back to their table another brought a cake out of the kitchen. "Now."

Throwing a handful of cash on the table Kyoya stood up and held out a hand to Jasmine. With a smile Jasmine took his hand and stood up. The two of them walked quickly out of the restaurant and into the street. Glancing over her shoulder Jasmine smiled at the confusion on the twins faces at her and Kyoya's disappearance.

"So, where now?" Jasmine turned back to Kyoya.

"Ice-cream." Jasmine raised an eyebrow at her fiancée.

"Ice-cream?" Kyoya smiled.

"Ice-cream."

Jasmine smiled at Kyoya as she licked at her cone of Chocolate ice-cream. "So, Coffee?"

"Yes." Kyoya frowned down at her.

"You like bitter things then?"

"Bitter flavours yes."

"Then why are you friend with Tamaki? He is anything but bitter." Kyoya sighed.

"He showed me something."

"And so you came to care for him?"

"Basically."

"The others?"

"Tamaki befriended them and we all bonded over the idiot."

"So Tamaki is at the centre of the club?'

"He was, now Huruhi is becoming the centre."

"How? I know Tamaki is falling for her but the others?"

"The twins are halfway in love with her and the rest of us just care as friends."

"The twins? Really?"

"Yes, Hikaru hasn't worked it out yet, his nearly as bad as Tamaki, Koaru is figuring it out slowly."

"Ah" Jasmine turned to Kyoya. "Are you sure what you feel for her is completely platonic?"

Kyoya jerked slightly. "It could have been more I guess." A small smile. "But now, well, no nothing but platonic friendship."

"Well I'm sorry it never got the chance to be more."

"I'm not." Jasmine frowned up at Kyoya.

"Why?"

"It would have ended a friendship I care about."

"Ah. So your feelings for Tamaki aren't as platonic as they appear?"

"No!" Jasmine laughed. Kyoya frowned severely.

"You will regret that."

"No, no I won't." Jasmine smiled. "Tonight was nice."

"So another would be welcome?"

"For more than just show?"

"Well, there would be show involved." Jasmine smiled.

"Yes, another would be welcome." The two walked down the road and Jasmine finished her ice-cream. Kyoya looked down at his partner.

"Why don't you wear glasses?" Jasmine looked up at him.

"If I lose my glasses I'm hopeless, if I lose a contact I can still see something." Kyoya nods. "Why don't you wear contacts?"

"Nobody else in my family does." A nod. Jasmine reaches up to rub her eye. "Let me look." Kyoya stops and turns Jasmine to face him. Pulling down her hand he looks into her eye. "It looks infected, you should get it looked at."

"Really? Again?" Jasmine frowns slightly. "Damn it." Kyoya smirks.

"It looks like you're wearing glasses after all."

"Shut up."

**End of the fluff. Back onto cannon next chapter. Starting with Shiro!**

**Thanks for reading **

**Min**


	14. Peach Rose

**Hello and welcome back. Sorry for taking so long, Exams start next week.**

**On to the story!**

**Peach Rose**

**"**Ky-Kyoya!" Tamaki raced up to his friend.** "**Last night you disappeared and then when we caught up you were standing with Jasmine and you were holding her head and leaning down and… What were you doing?" Tamaki had grabbed Kyoya's arms and spun the dark haired young man to face him.

"Hey eye was sore, I was checking it. See?" Kyoya pointed behind Tamaki who spun around to find Jasmine standing in the doorway of their classroom. Tamaki blinked.

"You wear glasses?" Tamaki wondered over to the girl, leaning down to look into her eyes.

"No, I normally wear contacts, I have an eye infection." Jasmine looked up at Tamaki. "Did you want anything?"

"Jasmine? Would you mind waiting for me after school? Fuyumi wants to meet you." Kyoya walked around Tamaki and pushed the blond out of his way.

"Oh, I can wait, do you want me to wait at the club or?"

"You can wait in the Library, I know you have homework and it would do if you were distracted." Jasmine nods and moves to her seat.

"Alright, Tamaki-san? Are you going to sit down?" Jasmine looked at the blond who was staring at his friend with an odd look.

"Ah yes." Tamaki leaped over to his own seat and slipped into it, just as the teacher entered the room.

"How was the club today?" Kyoya glanced over at Jasmine.

"Eventful." He turned back to look at the passing streets.

"What did Tamaki do now?"

"Accepted an apprentice." Jasmine laughed in surprise.

"Who?"

"A boy called Shiro or something. A primary school student to boot. His idiocy astound me sometimes."

"He means well, and I am sure that this Shiro will be…grateful for the attention."

"Not really, he seems to be uniquely ungrateful."

"Then why is he learning from Tamaki?"

"Something about making girls happy."

"Girls or a girl?" Kyoya blinked.

"I don't recall exactly." He turned to Jasmine. "That is a very interesting thought." Jasmine smiled.

"Thank you, I believe we have arrived?"

Kyoya glanced at the house they had pulled up in front of. "Yes, now be aware that Fuyumi is much like Tamaki, they get along scarily well."

"Oh dear." Kyoya chuckled and opens his door, moving around to open Jasmine's he smirks at her.

"Kyoya!" A cry came from the house.

"Fuyumi." Kyoya nods to the woman standing at the Manor door. "Jasmine, this is my sister Ootori-Shido Fuyumi. Fuyumi this is my Fiancé Kurogane Jasmine."

"It is a pleasure to be officially aquatinted." Jasmine held out her hand.

"Oh" Fuyumi pulled Jasmine into a hug. "Call me Fuyumi Jasmine, we are of course going to be sisters."

Jasmine glared at Kyoya as much as she could. Her head was level with Fuyumi's chest and she was being smothered slightly by the woman. "Fuyumi, shouldn't we move inside?" Kyoya placed his hand on Jasmine's head.

"Oh how silly of me, yes let us move inside." Fuyumi released Jasmine and led the two inside, heading through a door to the right of the foyer the three found themselves in a sitting room. "Make yourselves comfortable I will be right back." Fuyumi headed out another door and left the couple alone.

"Kyoya." Jasmine growled.

"Yes dear?" Kyoya smiles, actually smiled.

"I will hurt you if she does that again."

"Me? Whatever could I have done?"

"She is your relation."

"So I can punish you for your brother's actions?"

Jasmine raised her eyebrow. "Only if you want to face his wrath." Kyoya frowned slightly.

"Well that sounds rather unfair." The smirk returned. "I am sure something can be arranged to even the field."

"Why you…" The door opened and Jasmine smiled brightly.

"Are you two okay?" Fuyumi frowned, Kyoya was smiling again.

"Fine." Jasmine waved her hand. Fuyumi blinked.

"Well alright then, you two must be hungry, you came straight from school yes?" Fuyumi waved a servant into the room. The young man was carrying a tray of pastries, both sweet tarts and more savoury ones. Smiling Jasmine accepted a semi-sweet dark chocolate tart and started nibbling. "So, what plans do you two have? For the wedding."

"Fuyumi, the wedding isn't for years." Kyoya glared at his sister.

"That doesn't mean you can't start planning now." Fuyumi's nose lifted slightly.

"We don't want to risk changing our minds at the last minute. We will leave planning until we know with more certainty what we want." Jasmine forced a smile.

"Well that's okay I guess." Fuyumi relaxed in her chair. "How's school?" She was looking at Kyoya.

"Fine." Kyoya was glaring again.

"The host club?"

"It's doing well, considering I am no longer an active host." Kyoya relaxed slightly.

"Jasmine? I heard you moved up from one of the lower classes."

"I'm not having any problems, I qualified for 2A to start with, I was placed in a different class for family reasons." Jasmine glanced a Kyoya who frowned.

"What family reasons?"

"My family is not on the best of terms with the Suohs." Jasmine smiled sadly.

"Why?" Kyoya was glaring once more.

"Tamaki." Was Jasmine's reply.

"What does…?" Fuyumi was frowning.

"I was born in France you know, my mother was visiting a friend and went into labour prematurely." Jasmine stared intently at Kyoya. "A few years later my family had a falling out with the Suohs and my mother took another trip to France." Kyoya's eyes were wide.

"You know…"

"We've met, once or twice, but not since I came back to study here, I was too close to him." Jasmine glared at a window.

"Do you know where?" Jasmine shook her head.

"She moved recently." A soft smile. "Nobody has told me anything since."

"How was she?"

"There was a new drug trial." Jasmine glanced back at Kyoya.

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Fuyumi was glancing between the too. "And what does it have to do with Tamaki?"

"A mutual friend, Tamaki knows her as well." Kyoya smirked.

"Well, as long as there's nothing wrong." Fuyumi was frowning.

"Nothing, I need to make a phone call." Kyoya glanced at Jasmine.

"As long as you're not calling him?"

"Not yet, I can't guarantee anything yet so no. Not him."

"Fine." Jasmine waved her hand and returned to nibbling.

"Kyoya, your being rude." Fuyumi scolded as the boy left the room.

"Its fine, he is busy." Jasmine forced another smile.

"Well that is no excuse to be rude." Fuyumi sighed. "You know, the last few weeks. Kyoya has been happy." Jasmine blinked. "He hasn't been happy like that in years." A second blink. "I want to thank you for that. You're the only change in his life so…"

"I'm not sure I'm what's been making him happy." Jasmine frowned.

"No, you are. After your date, I have never seen him smile like that. I just want to ask you to take care of him. I don't want him to turn into father and without someone to shake some sense into him, I fear that's where his going."

"I will do what I can, but our relationship is not like yours. We are two very different people, and yet we have very similar views on life." Jasmine smiled at the window again.

"You're…" Kyoya opened the door.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Jasmine glanced at the boy.

"Yes." Kyoya sat back down. Jasmine finished her tart. "Well Fuyumi, how have you been?"

**Thanks for reading **

**Min**


	15. Shell grit and Sand (and apologies)

**I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN!**

**I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON!  
*bows repeatedly*  
FORGIVE ME!**

**Okay now that that is out of the way  
*Stands up brushing of jeans*  
Welcome back! For a recap, Kyoya was just informed that there is a family connection between Jasmin's family and the Suohs through Tamaki's mother. **

**We are now heading into episodes/chapters that will be more familiar. I will be skipping some parts as Jasmine doesn't actually have a lot to do with the host club. **

**On to the story, I don't own OHSHC**

**Shell grit and sand**

Jasmine blinked at the teenage girls splashing in the cool ocean water, a glance to one side showed a few more playing beach volleyball, the other more girls mooning over various club members, Tamaki had a line snaking around the rocks he was using as a prop. "Are you not swimming Huruhi?"

"I like watching more." Jasmine raised an eyebrow, that sounded off.

"Then do you want to watch together?"

"Why you go on in, seeing you in your swimsuits is the cutest." Definitely something off about Huruhi today, she normally sounded less like a boy.

"Humble Bastard!" Jasmine turned to Tamaki.

"All our hard work…" The twins moaned together.

"How did you think this was going to go?"

"We didn't know the guests would be coming with us."

"We didn't think the president would dare."

"You must be suffering from heatstroke. This is all part of my master plan…" The twins stood up and partitioned the area off. Some of the girls wondered over to check on Tamaki.

"Dumbass." The twins waved the girls away from the daydreaming second year. Jasmine smiled and wondered over to Kyoya. The girls were surprisingly accepting of the cool host's engagement, Jasmine supposed that they were used to arranged marriages and such.

"How's it going?"

"Good, the guests are enjoying themselves and nothing untoward has happened."

"And are you enjoying yourself?"

"As much as I can with all this sand." Kyoya sneered at the offending substance.

"It is annoying." Jasmine reached up and pulled off her glasses, carefully cleaning them of sand.

"Why did we have to come to the east sea rather than the Caribbean and why are we at Nekozawa sempai's beach?"

"Kyoya I told you I wanted to borrow your private beach!"

"It was rather sudden and Huruhi wanted to go somewhere local." Kyoya shrugged as the three paled. None had beaches in Japan. "Could any of you provide somewhere else?"

"The cat rock is where each generation of the Nekozawa family takes our offerings to our Family guardian. There is a legend that anybody who jumps from the cliff will ever resurface. Theres a brave challenger over there."

"HURUHI!" The three idiot's blurred as they raced to pull the girl back from the edge.

"Why would they think she would jump?" Jasmine turned to Kyoya. "They're putting her a risk by rushing her." Kyoya sighed and turned to her as well.

"How are your eyes?"

"Recovering, I can ware my contacts again at the start of next week."

"Well is seems that the three of them are up to something again." The five hosts had crowded around Huruhi as she collected sea life.

"Go be manipulative, you may as well get something out of the weekend."

"And the winner gets?" Tamaki was acting serious, this would be good.

"Assorted pictures of Huruhi in middle school."

"Kyoya how did you get those?" Hunny was tilting his head slightly as he asked the younger boy.

"Through certain routes." Jasmine smiled at Kyoya's smirk and wondered over to talk to some of the guests.

"Kurogane-san?"

"Yes?" Jasmine turned to face the third year girl who had addressed her.

"Why are you wearing glasses?"

"I needed to take a break from wearing contacts for a while. And glasses are easier to deal with sometimes."

"So you normally wear contacts?"

"Yes." The girl smiled and conversation moved to another topic.

"Oh? What's this? You can get to the beach." Three boys approached Jasmine and some of the other girls sitting on the cliff. The three surrounded a pair of girls sitting closest to them.

"Hey lets play together."

"Isn't it boring, you women alone by yourselves eh?"

"Ahh, please stop this is a privet beach."

"So what? You're a rich chick eh? That'll be even more fun. Why don't we…" Huruhi through her pail of sea life at the most forward of the three.

"Let her go." Jasmine moved to stand with Haruhi. "She doesn't like it, stop pestering her."

"This little kid…"

"Haruhi…" Jasmine turned to the girls.

"Get the hosts." The two ran off. Jasmine turned back as one of the boys grabbed Haruhi's arm. "Let Haruhi go." She steps forwards and one of the boys pushes her back.

"Stay out of it." Losing her balance Jasmine slips and falls, twisting she lands on her side. Jasmine blinks through her now cracked glasses.

"Shit." The boys turn back to Haruhi.

"What's with these matchstick arms…? You look like a little girl, it's not your place to act so tough. A little kid should just quietly enjoy swimming."

"Haruhu!" Tamaki raced towards the boys as Haruhi was shoved from the cliff. "Haruhi!" Jasmine heard a splash, then another, the idiot had jumped after her.

"Tamaki-san! Haruhi!"

"Jasmine!" Jasmine blinked at what she thought was Kyoya. "Are you alright?" Jasmine held up her glasses.

"Fine, but I need some help." Kyoya chuckled.

"Right." Jasmine was lifted and set on her feet. A hand led her back to the beach.

"Haruhi!"

"President!"

"Tamaki pulled her out?"

"Yes." Kyoya placed her and on his arm. "There's a step ahead."

"Thanks."

"Those bastards."

"Their ID's have been confiscated and they are being escorted off the beach." Kyoya let Jasmine's hand drop.

"Yeah? Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru. Prepare to take the guests back to the hotel."

"I need to care for Jasmine."

"Is she alright?!"

"Fine, however her glasses have been broken and until a replacement can be found she will need my assistance."

"Right. Honey sempai please consult Nekozawa sempai and call a doctor."

"Yes sir."

"I'm okay, I don't need a doctor."

"Haruhi! Are you a martial arts expert like Honey or Mori Sempai? Have you ever won a diving competition?"

"Huh?"

"Then what? We were right here and you didn't call for help. Trying to face three men by yourself. You're a girl where do you get off being so foolish?"

"A man a woman those things don't matter. When you're in that kind of situation you don't have the luxury of thinking about that kind of thing."

"Still think about it! Stupid!"

"I apologise for causing trouble but I don't understand why your so upset, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yeah? Whatever! I'm not talking to you again until you apologise for what you did!"

"Looks like he wants to talk to her." Hikaru spoke making Jasmine jump slightly.

"Haruhi, why don't you just apologise?"

"No."

**Right, in case you were confused this is Manga based. **

**Once more I apologise! Things came up, and now that they have settled down (Though I have a sprained wrist so less typing. Damn.) I can get back to this. **

**Thanks for reading **

**Min**


	16. AN and Preview

**Due to the uncertain nature of life I have been unable to not only post but write for the last two weeks. And as I have a series of task requiring my attention upcoming in the next few weeks may be unable to post more over that period too. So my belated and rather unhelpful apologies will do nothing more than assure you that I still live...and have at least some access to the internet. **

**I will add to this a short snippet of what I have planned for each of the stories I am currently working on updating. And hope to have something more substantial up by the end of next month at the latest...hope being the operative word.**

...Jasmine looked Kyoya. "Are you sure?" Kyoya nods and leans closer. "You can't go back after this..." Kyoya ignores the warning...

...Kyoya watches as the girl he was seeing as less of an obligation and more of an ally smiles at his best friend. The burning in his chest makes him glance at the person who should be feeling this way. He sighs. She wasn't even paying attention...

...Jasmine smiled at the woman she hadn't seen in years. "How are you're piano lessons going?"

"I stopped when you couldn't teach me any more."...

..."Kyoya this is a bad idea, you can't let him do this."...

..."Will you..."...

**Alright no more... for now.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Min**


End file.
